The present application is a continuation of international patent application no. PCT/EP00/09791, filed Oct. 6, 2000, designating the United States of America, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Priority is claimed based on Federal Republic of Germany patent application no. 199 48 434.1, filed Oct. 8, 1999.
This invention relates to tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine derivatives, to a method of producing them, to drugs which contain these compounds, to methods for inhibiting NO synthase and for the treatment of migraine, etc., using the tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine derivatives according to the invention and also relates to pharmaceutical compositions which contain tert.-butyl(7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine derivatives.
Nitrogen monoxide (NO) regulates numerous physiological processes, including neurotransmission, the relaxation and proliferation of smooth musculature, the adhesion and aggregation of thrombocytes, as well as tissue damage and inflammation, amongst others. Due to its multiplicity of signal functions, NO is associated with a whole series of diseases (see L. J. Ignarro, Angew. Chem. (1999). 111, 2002-2013 and F. Murad. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. (1999), 111, 1976-1989, for example). The enzyme which is responsible for the physiological formation of NO, namely NO synthase (NOS), thus plays an important part in the effect of therapy on these diseases. Three different isoforms of NO synthase, namely the two constituent nNOS and eNOS, as well as the inducable form INOS, have hitherto been identified (A. J. Hobbs. A. Higgs, 5. Moncada. Annu. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. (1999), 39, 191-220; I. C. Green, P. -E. Chabrier, DDT(1999), 4, 47-49; P. -E. Chabrier et al. Cell. Mol. Life Sci. (1999), 55, 1029-1035).
The inhibition of NO synthase opens up new approaches to therapy for various diseases which are associated with NO (A. J. Hobbs et al. Annu. Rev.Pharmacol Toxicol. (1999), 39, 191-220; I. C. Green. P. -E. Chabrier, DDT (1999), 4, 47-49: P. -E. Chabrier et al., Cell. Mol. Life Sci. (1999), 55, 1029-1035), such as migraine (L. L. Thomsen. J. Olesen. Clinical Neuroscience (1998), 5, 28-33; L. H. Lassen et al., The Lancet (1997), 349, 401-402), septic shock, neurodegenerative diseases such as multiple sclerosis, Parkinson""s disease, Alzheimer""s disease or Huntington""s disease, inflammation, pain due to inflammation, cerebral ischaemia, diabetes, meningitis and arteriosclerosis. Furthermore, NOS inhibition can also have an effect on the healing of wounds, on tumours and on angiogenesis, as well as giving rise to non-specific immunity in relation to microorganisms (A. J. Hobbs et al. Annu. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. (1999), 39, 191-220).
Apart from NG-monomethyl-L-arginine (L-NMMA) and NW-nitro-L-arginine methylester (L-NAME)xe2x80x94i.e. analogues of L-arginine from which NO and citrulline are formed in vivo with the participation of NOS, the active ingredients known hitherto which inhibit NO synthase are S-methyl-L-citrullin, aminoguanidine, S-methylisourea, 7-nitromidazole and 2-mercaptoethylguanidine, etc., (A. J. Hobbs et al., Annu. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. (1999), 39, 191-220).
In contrast, the underlying object of the present invention was to provide new, effective NOS inhibitors.
It has surprisingly been found that 3-tert.-butyl-amino-substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyridines of general structure I 
wherein
R1 denotes H or a C1-4 alkanyl, wherein the alkanyl is straight-chain or branched and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, and
R2 denotes a C1-8 alkyl, wherein the alkyl is straight-chain or branched, is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, a C3-8 cycloalkyl, wherein the cycloalkyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, a heterocyclyl, wherein the heterocyclyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, an aryl, wherein the aryl is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, a heteroaryl, wherein the heteroaryl is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, a C1-8 alkyl-C3-8 cycloalkyl, a C1-5 alkyl-heterocyclyl, a C1-8 alkyl-aryl or a C1-6 alkyl-heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl is straight-chain or branched, is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, the cycloalkyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, the heterocyclyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, the aryl is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, and the heteroaryl is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted,
in the form of their bases or of one of their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, constitute very effective NOS inhibitors.
These compounds as such are new, with the exception of the 3-tert.-butyl-amino-substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine of general structure I wherein R1=methyl and R2=phenyl, which has been described by H. Bienyme and K. Bouzid in Angew. Chem 1998), 110, 2349-2352, although without the disclosure of an NOS inhibiting effect (or any other pharmacological or therapeutic effect). Therefore, the present invention also relates to this last-mentioned compound insofar as it relates to the use thereof in a drug, particularly for producing a medication for the inhibition of NO synthase and for the treatment of migraine, septic shock, multiple sclerosis, Parkinson""s disease, Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s disease, inflammation, pain due to inflammation, cerebral ischaemia, meningitis, arteriosclerosis and/or for the healing of wounds, and insofar as it relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing said compound.
In the sense of this invention, the expression xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkylxe2x80x9d comprises acyclic, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals which can be branched- or straight-chain and which can be unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, containing 1 to 8 C atoms, i.e. C1-8 alkanyls, C2-8 alkenyls and C2-8 alkynyls. The alkenyls contain at least one Cxe2x80x94C double bond and the alkynyls contain at least one Cxe2x80x94C triple bond. The alkyls are advantageously selected from the group comprising methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 2-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec.-butyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, neo-pentyl, n-hexyl, 2-hexyl, n-octyl, ethylenyl (vinyl), ethynyl, propenyl (xe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90CH2)xe2x80x94CH3), propynyl (xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH3), butenyl, butynyl, pentenyl, pentynyl, hexenyl, hexynyl, octenyl and octynyl.
In connection with the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9cC1-4 alkanylxe2x80x9d comprises saturated, acyclic hydrocarbon radicals containing with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, wherein the radicals are straight-chain or branched and are unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted. The C1-4 alkanyl is advantageously methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 2-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec.-butyl or tert.-butyl. C1-4 alkanyl most preferably represents methyl.
For the purposes of this invention, the expression xe2x80x9cC3-8 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d denotes cyclic hydrocarbons containing 3 to 8 carbon atoms, which can be saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted. C3-8 cycloalkyl is advantageously selected from the group comprising cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclopentenyl. cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl and cyclooctenyl. Cycloalkyl most preferably represents cyclohexyl.
The expression xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d represents a 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic organic radical which contains at least 1 hetero atom, or which optionally even contains 2, 3, 4 or 5 hetero atoms, wherein the hetero atoms are identical or different and the cyclic radical is saturated or unsaturated but is not aromatic, and can be unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted. The heterocycle can also be part of a bi- or polycyclic system. The preferred hetero atoms are nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur. The heterocyclyl radical is preferably selected from tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl and morpholinyl, wherein bonding to the compound of general structure I (or III, see below) can occur via any ring member of the heterocyclyl radical.
In the sense of this invention, the expression xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d denotes aromatic hydrocarbons, including phenyl, naphthyl and anthracenyl radicals amongst others. These aryl radicals can also be condensed with other saturated, (partially) unsaturated or aromatic ring systems. Each aryl radical can be unsubstituted or can be singly- or multiply-substituted, wherein the aryl substituents can be identical or different and can be situated in any possible position of the aryl. Aryl is advantageously selected from the group comprising phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl. Aryl radicals which are particularly preferred for the purposes of the invention include phenyl, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 2,3-dihydroxyphenyl, 2,3-dimethoxyphenyl and 1-naphthyl.
The expression xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d denotes a 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic aromatic radical which contains at least 1 hetero atom and which optionally even contains 2, 3, 4 or 5 hetero atoms, wherein the hetero atoms are identical or different and the heterocycle can be unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted. In the case of substitution on the heterocycle, the heteroaryl substituents can be identical or different and can be situated in any possible position of the heteroaryl. The heterocycle can also be part of a bi- or polycyclic system. The preferred hetero atoms are nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur. The heteroaryl-radical is preferably selected from pyrrolyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyranyl, indotyl, indazolyl, purinyl pyrimidinyl, indolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, carbazolyl, phenazinyl and phenothiazinyl, wherein bonding to compounds of general structure I (or III) can occur via any possible ring member of the heteroaryl radical. Heteroaryl radicals which are particularly preferred for the purposes this invention include pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, furan-2-yl, furan-3-yl, 5-hydroxymethylene-furan-2-yl, 5-nitro-furan-2-yl, 5-[1,3]-dioxolan-furan-2-yl, 5-carboxylic acid-furan-2-yl, thien-2-yl (2-thiophen), thien-3-yl (3-thiophen) and 5-carboxylic acid-2-thiophen (5-carboxylic acid-thien-2-yl).
For the purposes of the present invention, the expressions C1-8 alkyl-C3- 8 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkyl-heterocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkyl-arylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkyl-heteroarylxe2x80x9d signify that C1-8 alkyl and cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl and heteroaryl have the meanings defined above and the cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl or heteroaryl radical is bonded via a C1-8 alkyl group to the compound of general structure I (or III).
In connection with xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkanylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d in the sense of this invention is to be understood to mean the substitution of a hydrogen radical by F, Cl, Br, I, CN, NH2, or by an NH-alkyl, NH-aryl, NH-heteroaryl, NH-alkyl-aryl, NH-alkyl-heteroaryl, NH-heterocyclyl, NH-alkyl-OH, N(alkyl)2, N-(alkyl-aryl)2, N(alkyl-heteroaryl)2, N(heterocyclyl)2, N(alkyl-OH)2, or by NO, NO2, SH, S-alkyl, S-aryl, S-heteroaryl, S-alkyl-aryl, S-alkyl-heteroaryl, S-heterocyclyl, S-alkyl-OH, S-alkyl-SH, OH, O-alkyl, O-aryl, O-heteroaryl, O-alkyl-aryl, O-alkyl-heteroaryl, O-heterocyclyl, O-alkyl-OH, CHO, C(xe2x95x90O)C1-6-alkyl, C(xe2x95x90S)C1-6-alkyl, C(xe2x95x90O)aryl, C(xe2x95x90S)aryl, C(xe2x95x90O)C1-6-alkyl, 
where n=1, 2 or 3, C(xe2x95x90S)C1-6-alkyl, C(xe2x95x90S)C1-6-alkyl-aryl, C(xe2x95x90O)-heteroaryl, C(xe2x95x90S)-heteroaryl, C(xe2x95x90O)heterocyclyl, C(xe2x95x90S)-heterocyclyl, CO2H, CO2-alkyl, CO2-alkyl-aryl, C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90O)NH-alkyl, C(xe2x95x90O)N-aryl, C(xe2x95x90O)NH-heterocyclyl, C(xe2x95x90O)N(alkyl)2, C(xe2x95x90O)N(alkyl-aryl)2, C(xe2x95x90O)N(alkyl-heteroaryl), C(xe2x95x90O)N(heterocyclyl)2, SO-alkyl, SO2-alkyl. SO2NH2, SOxe2x80x94H, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl, wherein multiply-substituted radicals are to be understood as radicals which are either multiply-, e.g. doubly- or triply-substituted on the same or different atoms, for example triply-substituted on the same C atom as in the case of CF3 or xe2x80x94CH2CF3 or on different sites as in the case of xe2x80x94CH(OH)CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHCl2. Multiple substitution can be effected with the same or with different substituents. For the purposes of the present invention, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d most preferably denotes methyl, ethyl, CH2-OH or CF3 in this connection.
In the sense of this invention, xe2x80x9csingly or multiply-substitutedxe2x80x3xe2x80x9d with respect to xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkyl-arylxe2x80x9d, and with respect to xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d, is to be understood as the single- or multiple substitution, e.g. the double, triple or quadruple substitution of one or more hydrogen atoms of the ring system by F, Cl, Br, I, CN, NH2, NH alkyl, NH-aryl, NH-heteroaryl, NH alkyl-aryl, NH alkyl-heteroaryl, NH-heterocyclyl, NH-alkyl-OH, N(alkyl)2, N-(alkyl-aryl)2, N(alkyl-heteroaryl)2, N(heterocyclyl)2, N(alkyl-OH)2, or by NO, NO2, SH, S-alkyl, S-aryl, S-heteroaryl, S-alkyl-aryl, S-alkyl-heteroaryl, S-heterocyclyl, S-alkyl-OH, S-alkyl-SH, OH, O-alkyl, O-aryl, O-heteroaryl, O-alkyl-aryl, O-alkyl-heteroaryl, O-heterocyclyl, O-alkyl-OH, CHO, C(xe2x95x90O)C1-6-alkyl, C(xe2x95x90S)C1-6-alkyl, C(xe2x95x90O)aryl, C(xe2x95x90S)aryl, C(xe2x95x90O)C1-6-alkyl, 
where n=1, 2 or 3, C(xe2x95x90S)C1-6-alkyl, C(xe2x95x90S)C1-6-alkyl-aryl, C(xe2x95x90O)-heteroaryl, C(xe2x95x90S)-heteroaryl, C(xe2x95x90O)heterocyclyl, C(xe2x95x90S)-heterocyclyl, CO2H, CO2-alkyl, CO2-alkyl-aryl, C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90O)NH-alkyl, C(xe2x95x90O)N-aryl, C(xe2x95x90O)NH-heterocyclyl, C(xe2x95x90O)N(alkyl)2, C(xe2x95x90O)N(alkyl-aryl)2, C(xe2x95x90O)N(alkyl-heteroaryl), C(xe2x95x90O)N(heterocyclyl)2, SO-alkyl, SO2-alkyl. SO2NH2, SOxe2x80x94H, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl; on one atom or optionally on different atoms (wherein a substituent can optionally be substituted itself). Multiple substitution is effected with the same or with different substituents. The substituents which are particularly preferred for xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d are F, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH3. The substituents which are particularly preferred for xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d are OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2ethyl and -[1,3]-dioxolan. The substituents which are particularly preferred for xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d are CO2H and CO2ethyl.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts in the sense of this invention are those salts of the compounds according to the invention of general structure I which are pharmaceutically acceptable or physiologically compatible when administered to mammals, including humans. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts such as these can be formed with inorganic or organic acids for example.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds according to the invention of general structure I are preferably formed with hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulphonic acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid, carbonic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid. succinic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid, citric acid, glutamic acid or aspartic acid. The salts which are formed, amongst others, include hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, phosphates, carbonates, hydrogen carbonates, formates, acetates, oxalates, succinates, tartrates, fumarates, citrates and glutamates. Solvates are also preferred, particularly hydrates of the compounds according to the invention which can be obtained by crystallisation from aqueous solution, for example.
If the compounds according to the invention of general structure I comprise at least one centre of asymmetry, they can be present in the form of their racemates, in the form of the pure enantiomers and/or diastereomers or in the form of mixtures of said enantiomers or diastereomers, both as such and as pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these compounds. The mixtures can comprise any mixture ratio of stereoisomers. Chiral compounds of general structure I are preferred as pure enantiomeric compounds.
The compounds which are preferred according to the present invention are those 3-tert.-butyl-amino-substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyridines of general structure I in which R1 denotes H or methyl, either in the form of their bases or in the form of acceptable pharmaceutical salts.
The compounds which are particularly preferred from these preferred compounds are those in which R2 represents an for aryl or heteroaryl, particularly phenyl, 1-naphthyl, furyl, thienyl or pyridinyl. These radicals are most preferably unsubstituted or are singly- or doubly-substituted with xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CO2H or -[1,3]-dioxoan, wherein double substitution can be effected with the same or with different substituents. These compounds according to the invention can also exist in the form of their bases or pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
The compounds according to the present invention which are most particularly preferred are substances of general structure I in the form of their bases or pharmaceutically acceptable salts, which are selected from the following group:
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-pyridin-3-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-[2-(2,3-dimethoxy-phenyl)-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
3-(3-tert.-butylamino-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-phenol,
3-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-phenol,
tert.-butyl-(2-furan-2-yl-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-naphthalen-1-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl) amine,
tert.-butyl-(5,7-dimethyl-2-(5-nitro-furan-2-yl)-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl] -amine,
[5-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-furan-2-yl]-methanol,
tert.-butyl-[2-(5-[1,3]dioxolan-2-yl-furan-2-yl)-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]-pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
[5-(3-tert.-butylamino-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-furan-2-carboxylic acid,
tert.-butyl-(2-furan-2-yl-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-pyridin-2-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
5-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-thiophen-2-carboxylic acid, and
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-phenyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine.
Other preferred compounds of general structure I in the form of their bases or of their pharmaceutically acceptable salts are selected from the following group:
tert-butyl-(2,5,7-tri-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2-cyclohexyl-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2-cyclohexyl-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
The present invention also relates to a method of producing a compound of general structure I 
wherein said method is characterised in that an aminopyridine of general structure II 
wherein
R1 denotes H or a C1-4 alkanyl, wherein the alkanyl is straight-chain or branched and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted,
is reacted with an aldehyde of general structure III 
wherein
R2 denotes a C1-8 alkyl, wherein the alkyl is straight-chain or branched, is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted; a C3-8 cycloalkyl, wherein the cycloalkyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted; a heterocyclyl, wherein the heterocyclyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted; an aryl, wherein the aryl is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted; a heteroaryl, wherein the heteroaryl is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted; a C1-8 alkyl-C3-8 cycloalkyl; a C1-5 alkyl-heterocyclyl; a C1-8 alkyl-aryl or a C1-6 alkyl-heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl is straight-chain or branched, is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, the cycloalkyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, the heterocyclyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, the aryl is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, and the heteroaryl is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted,
with the proviso that R2 does not denote phenyl if R1 denotes methyl,
and with tert.-butyl isonitrile of structure IV 
The method according to the invention is preferably carried out in the presence of an inorganic or organic Lewis or protonic acid, particularly in the presence of perchloric acid, which is preferably used as a 20% aqueous solution.
The three-component reaction according to the invention is preferably conducted as a xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d process, wherein an aminopyridine of general structure II with is reacted with an aldehyde of general structure III and isonitrile of general structure IV simultaneously.
The method according to the invention can also be conducted in a semi- or fully-automated manner as a parallel synthesis of a group of compounds of general structure I according to the invention.
The method according to the invention can be conducted in the absence of solvents. The method is preferably conducted in an organic solvent, however, particularly in dichloromethane or acetonitrile. The reaction temperature and reaction time are preferably selected so that the starting materials react as completely as possible. The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., particularly from 10xc2x0 C. to 35xc2x0 C. The reaction time usually ranges between 5 minutes and 24 hours.
The aminopyridines of general structure II, the aldehydes of general structure III and the tert.-butyl isonitrile of structure IV which are used in the method according to the invention are commercially available (from e.g. Acros, Geel; Avocado, Port of Heysham; Aldrich, Deisenhofen; Fluka, Seelze; Lancaster; Mulheim; Maybridge, Tintagel; Merck, Darmstadt; Sigma, Deisenhofen; or TCI, Japan) or can be produced by methods which are generally known in the prior art.
The compounds of general structure I according to the invention can be isolated either as a free base or as a salt. The free base of a compound of general structure I according to the invention is usually obtained after completion of the reaction by the method according to the invention as described above, by subsequent conventional work-up. The free base which is thus obtained or which is formed in-situ without isolation can then be converted into the corresponding salt by reaction with an inorganic or organic acid, preferably with hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulphonic acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid, carbonic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid, citric acid, glutamic acid or aspartic acid, for example. The salts which are formed include hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, phosphates, carbonates, hydrogen carbonates, formates, acetates, oxalates, succinates, tartrates, fumarates, citrate and glutamates. Hydrochloride formation, which is particularly preferred, can also be effected by treating the base, dissolved in organic solvent such as butan-2-one (methyl ethyl ketone), with trimethylsilyl chloride (TMSCI).
If the compounds of general structure I are obtained in the production method according to the invention as racemates or as mixtures of different enantiomers and/or diastereomers, these mixtures can be separated by method which are well known in the prior art. Examples of suitable methods include chromatographic methods of separation, particularly liquid chromatography methods under normal or elevated pressure, preferably MPLC and HPLC methods, or by methods of fractional crystallisation. In particular, individual enantiomers can be separated from each other, for example, by means of HPLC on a chiral phase or by the crystallisation of diastereoisomeric salts which are formed with chiral acids, for instance (+)-tartaric acid, (xe2x88x92)-tartaric acid or (+)-camphorsulphonic acid.
The present invention also relates to a drug which contains at least one compound of general structure I in the form of its base or of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt 
wherein
R1 denotes H or a C14 alkanyl, wherein the alkanyl is straight-chain or branched and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, and
R2 denotes a C1-8 alkyl, wherein the alkyl is straight-chain or branched, is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, a C3-8 cycloalkyl, wherein the cycloalkyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, a heterocyclyl, wherein the heterocyclyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, an aryl, wherein the aryl is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, a heteroaryl, wherein the heteroaryl is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, a C1-8 alkyl-C3-8 cycloalkyl, a C1-5 alkyl-heterocyclyl, a C1-8 alkyl-aryl or a C1-6 alkyl-heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl is straight-chain or branched, is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, the cycloalkyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, the heterocyclyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, the aryl is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, and the heteroaryl is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted. The drug preferably contains the compound of general structure I according to the invention in the form of its hydrochloride salt.
The drug according to the invention most preferably contains a compound in the form of its base or of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, particularly in the form of its hydrochloride, which is selected from
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-pyridin-3-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-[2-(2, 3-dimethoxy-phenyl)-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl] -amine,
tert-butyl-(2,5,7-trimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
3-(3-tert.-butylamino-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-phenol,
tert.-butyl-(2-cyclohexyl-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
3-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-phenol,
tert.-butyl-(2-furan-2-yl-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-naphthalen-1-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl) amine,
tert.-butyl-(5,7-dimethyl-2-(5-nitro-furan-2-yl)-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
[5-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-furan-2-yl]-methanol,
tert.-butyl-[2-(5-[1,3] dioxolan-2-yl-furan-2-yl)-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]-pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
[5-(3-tert.-butylamino-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-furan-2-carboxylic acid,
tert.-butyl-(2-furan-2-yl-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-pyridin-2-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2-cyclohexyl-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2, 7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
5-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-thiophen-2-carboxylic acid,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-phenyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine.
The present invention further relates to method of using a compound of general structure I 
wherein
R1 denotes H or a C14 alkanyl, wherein the alkanyl is straight-chain or branched and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, and
R2 denotes a C1-8 alkyl, wherein the alkyl is straight-chain or branched, is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, a C3-8 cycloalkyl, wherein the cycloalkyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, a heterocyclyl, wherein the heterocyclyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, an aryl, wherein the aryl is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, a heteroaryl, wherein the heteroaryl is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, a C1-8 alkyl-C3-8 cycloalkyl, a C1-5 alkyl-heterocyclyl, a C1-8 alkyl-aryl or a C1-6 alkyl-heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl is straight-chain or branched, is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, the cycloalkyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly or multiply-substituted, the heterocyclyl is saturated or unsaturated and is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, the aryl is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted, and the heteroaryl is unsubstituted or singly- or multiply-substituted,
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, including possible stereoisomers or racemic or non-racemic mixtures of stereoisomers, for inhibiting NO synthase.
The compound of general structure I according to the invention have surprisingly proved to be effective NOS inhibitors.
A compound of general structure I which is particularly preferred for the inhibition method according to the invention is:
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-pyridin-3-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-[2-(2,3-dimethoxy-phenyl)-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
tert-butyl-(2,5,7-trimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
3-(3-tert.-butylamino-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-phenol,
tert.-butyl-(2-cyclohexyl-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
3-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-phenol,
tert.-butyl-(2-furan-2-yl-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-naphthalen-1-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl) amine,
tert.-butyl-(5,7-dimethyl-2-(5-nitro-furan-2-yl)-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
[5-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-furan-2-yl]-methanol,
tert.-butyl-[2-(5-[1,3]dioxolan-2-yl-furan-2-yl)-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]-pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
[5-(3-tert.-butylamino-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-furan-2-carboxylic acid,
tert.-butyl-(2-furan-2-yl-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-pyridin-2-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2-cyclohexyl-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2, 7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
5-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-thiophen-2-carboxylic acid, or
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-phenyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In particular, the 3-tert.-butyl-amino-substituted imidazo[1,2-a]pyridines of general structure I according to the invention l can be used in the form its free base or of one of its pharmaceutically acceptable salts for producing a medication and for the treatment of migraine. For this purpose, the compounds are most preferably selected from the group comprising:
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-pyridin-3-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-[2-(2,3-dimethoxy-phenyl)-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
tert-butyl-(2,5,7-trimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
3-(3-tert.-butylamino-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-phenol,
tert.-butyl-(2-cyclohexyl-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
3-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-phenol,
tert.-butyl-(2-furan-2-yl-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-naphthalen-1-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl) amine,
tert.-butyl-(5,7-dimethyl-2-(5-nitro-furan-2-yl)-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
[5-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-furan-2-yl]-methanol,
tert.-butyl-[2-(5-[1,3] dioxolan-2-yl-furan-2-yl)-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]-pyridin-3-yl]-amine,
[5-(3-tert.-butylamino-5,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-furan-2-carboxylic acid,
tert.-butyl-(2-furan-2-yl-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-pyridin-2-yl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2-cyclohexyl-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
tert.-butyl-(2,7-dimethyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine,
5-(3-tert.-butylamino-7-methyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-2-yl)-thiophen-2-carboxylic acid,
tert.-butyl-(7-methyl-2-phenyl-imidazo[1,2-a]pyridin-3-yl)-amine.
Moreover, the compounds of general structure I according to the invention are also suitable for producing medications for the treatment of septic shock, multiple sclerosis, Parkinson""s disease, Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s disease, inflammation, pain due to inflammation, cerebral ischaemia, diabetes, meningitis, arteriosclerosis and/or for the healing of wounds.
The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions which contain at least one compound of general structure I as defined above in the form of its base or of one of its pharmaceutically acceptable salts and which contain one or more pharmaceutical adjuvants or excipients.
The drugs and pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention can be present and can be administered as liquid, semi-solid or solid drug forms, and in the form of injection solutions, drops, juices, syrups, sprays, suspensions, granules, tablets, pellets, patches, capsules, plasters, suppositories, ointments, creams, lotions, gels, emulsions or aerosols. Depending on their drug form, in addition to at least one compound of general structure according to the invention, the pharmaceutical compositions may contain pharmaceutical adjuvants such as carrier materials, fillers, solvents, diluents, surface-active substances, colorants, preservatives, disintegrating agents, internal lubricants, lubricants, flavourings and/or binders. These adjuvants may, for example, comprise water, ethanol. 2-propanol, glycerol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, glucose, fructose, lactose, saccharose, dextrose, molasses, starch, modified starch, gelatine, sorbitol, inositol, mannitol, microcrystalline cellulose, methylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, cellulose acetate, shellac, cetyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, paraffins, waxes, pharmaceutically acceptable natural and synthetic rubbers, gum Arabic, alginates, dextran, saturated and unsaturated fatty acids, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, zinc stearate, glyceryl stearate, sodium lauryl sulphate, edible oils, sesame oil, coconut oil, peanut oil, soya oil, lecithin, sodium lactate, polyoxyethylene- and poly-propylene fatty acid esters, sorbitan fatty acid esters, sorbic acid, benzoic acid, citric acid, ascorbic acid, tannic acid, sodium chloride, potassium chloride, magnesium chloride, calcium chloride, magnesium oxide, zinc oxide, silica, titanium dioxide, magnesium sulphate, zinc sulphate, calcium sulphate, potash, calcium phosphate, dicalcium phosphate, potassium bromide, potassium iodide, french chalk, kaolin, pectin, crospovidon, agar and bentonite.
The choice of adjuvants, as well as the amount thereof to be used, depends on whether the drug is to be administered orally, subcutaneously, parenterally, intravenously, intraperitoneally, intradermally, intramuscularly, intranasally, buccally, rectally or locally, for example for infections of the skin, mucous membranes and eyes. Preparations in the form of tablets, dragees, capsules, granules, drops, juices, syrups, etc. are suitable for oral administration. Solutions, suspensions, easily reconstitutable dry preparations and sprays are suitable for parenteral and topical application and for application by inhalation. Compounds of general structure I according to the invention in a deposit in dissolved form or in a patch, optionally with the addition of agents which promote dermal penetration, are suitable preparations for percutaneous application. Forms of preparation which can be used orally or percutaneously are capable of effecting delayed release of the compounds of general structure I according to the invention.
The drugs and pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention are produced with the aid of media which are well known in the art of pharmaceutical formulation. Suitable apparatuses, methods and procedures include those described, for example in xe2x80x9cRemington""s Pharmaceutical Sciencesxe2x80x9d, edited by A. R. Gennaro, 17th Edition, Mack Publishing Company, Easton. Pa. (1985), particularly those described in Part 8, Chapters 76 to 93, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Thus for a solid formulation such as a tablet, for example, the active ingredient of the drug, i.e. a compound of general structure I or of one of its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, can be mixed with a pharmaceutical carrier, e.g. with conventional tablet constituents such as maize starch, lactose, saccharose, sorbitol, French chalk, magnesium stearate, dicalcium phosphate or gum, and with pharmaceutical diluents such as water, in order to form a solid preformulation composition which contains a compound according to the invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in a homogeneous distribution. The term xe2x80x9chomogeneous distributionxe2x80x9d is to be understood here to mean that the active ingredient is distributed uniformly over the entire preformulation composition, so that the latter can be subdivided directly into unit dose forms of the same strength, such as tablets, pills or capsules. The solid preformulation composition is subsequently subdivided into unit dose forms. The tablets or pills of the drug according to the invention or of the compositions according to the invention can also be coated or compounded in other ways in order to prepare a form of dosage which exhibits delayed release. Examples of suitable coating media include polymeric acids and mixtures of polymeric acids with materials such as shellac, cetyl alcohol and/or cellulose acetate.
The amount of active ingredient to be administered to the patient varies, and depends on the weight, age and medical history of the patient, as well as on the type of administration, the indication and the severity of the illness. 0.1 to 5000 mg/kg, particularly 1 to 500 mg/kg, preferably 2 to 250 mg/kg body weight of at least one compound of general structure I according to the invention is usually administered.
The assays used for determining NOS inhibition by compounds of general structure I according to the invention are described below:
NOS Assay
General
This assay enabled the percentage inhibition of NO synthase to be determined by measuring the NOS activity on the action of the active ingredient. NO synthase was mixed with radioactively labelled arginine and the active ingredient under suitable conditions. After terminating the NO-forming reaction at a predetermined time, the amount of unreacted arginine was determined directly or indirectly. Comparison of this amount with the amount of arginine remaining from a mixture of NOS and arginine without the addition of active ingredient but under conditions which were otherwise the same gave the % inhibition of NO synthase by the active ingredient tested. This assay was performed as follows:
(a) Incubation of NO synthase, with labelled arginine as a substrate, in a reaction vessel.
(b) Separation of the labelled arginine from any labelled citrulline which was formed as a product of the enzymatic reaction at a time at which the concentration of citrulline was increasing.
(c) Measuring the amount of arginine separated in each case.
Separation was effected through a filter plate membrane.
This NOS assay was particularly suitable for xe2x80x9cHigh Throughput Screeningxe2x80x9d (HTS) on microtitration plates (MTPs).
HTS-NOS Assay: General Procedure
In this HTS-NOS assay, radioactive arginine was used as the substrate. The assay volume can be selected within the range from 25 pl and 250 pl depending on the type of microtitration plate (MTP). Cofactors and coenzymes were added depending on the enzyme source used. Batches were incubated in this microtitration plate (assay MTP) according to step (a) at room temperature, for between 5 and 60 minutes depending on the enzyme activity (units) employed. At the end of the incubation (step (a)) the plate was placed in a cell harvester which was fitted with an MTP comprising a cation exchange membrane filter base (filter MTP). All the batches from the assay MTP were transferred to this filter MTP and were filtered off under suction through a cation exchange filter plate comprising a paper filter containing phosphate groups. The filter MTP was subsequently washed with a buffer or with water. By means of this procedure, the remaining arginine substrate was bound to the cation exchanger, whilst the enzymatically formed radioactive citrulline was quantitatively removed by washing. After drying the filter MTP and adding a scintillation liquid, the bound arginine was counted in a scintillation counter. An uninhibited NOS reaction was manifested by a low level of radioactivity. An inhibited enzyme reaction meant that the radioactive arginine had not reacted, i.e. the filter contained a high level of radioactivity.
Enzyme Preparation
Rat cerebellum was used as the starting tissue. The animals were stunned and killed, and the brain tissue, namely the cerebellum, was removed. 1 ml enzyme preparation buffer was added to each rat cerebellum, and the batch was digested in a Polytron homogeniser for 1 minute at 6000 rpm. This was followed by centrifugation at 4xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes at 20,000 g. The supernatant was subsequently removed by decantation and portions thereof were frozen at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. (the precipitate was discarded).
Incubation Batch
96-well MTPs were used, which had a well capacity of xe2x89xa6250 xcexcl Sequence of additions by pipette: see Table 1:
After the addition by pipette was complete, a cover was placed on the MTP (assay MTP). Incubation was conducted at 25xc2x0 C. (room temperature (RT)) for 5-60 minutes depending on the amount and activity of the enzyme used.
The contents of the assay MTP were subsequently transferred by means of a 96-well cell harvester into a 96-well cation exchanger MTP (filter MTP) and was filitered under suction. This was followed by washing once with 200 ml H2O (from a basin). The plate was then dried for 1 hour at 60xc2x0 C. in a drying oven. The base of the filter MTP was then sealed exactly from below with a xe2x80x9cback sealxe2x80x9d. Thereafter, 35 pl of scintillator were added by pipette to each well. The top surface of the plate was also sealed with a top seal. After a holding time of 1 hour, the plate was measured in a xcex2counter.
In HTS operation, the incubation medium, NADPH and enzyme solution were combined before the commencement of the pipetting step so as not to have to perform three separate, time-consuming pipetting operations.
The results obtained in the NOS assay on examples of compounds are given in Table 2.
Citrulline Assay
This assay was performed as described by D. S. Bredt and S. H. Snyder (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1990), 87, 682-85). The results of the citrulline assay for examples of compounds are listed in Table 2.
The following examples serve to explain the invention in greater detail, without limiting the invention.